Once Upon a December
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: One Shot, might be two, if you decide to review! Prussia, noticing Russia is missing from a meeting goes to investigate.


**Since someone recently told me how they hated how people use Russia as a monster in their stories I've decided to give him a bit of love. That and pRussia is one of my favorite pairings that I just haven't written for. So everyone gets this. **

**P.S. This story will switch POV throughout. I'd thought I'd tell you so as not to confuse you, and I'll also say when it changes back and forth.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Once Upon a December**_

**Prussia's POV**

"Come on Gilbert, you can tell me." Spain says as he lounges on the conference room table. Like last time and the few years before he was asking about the rumors about me and Russia. Did he beat me? Was I raped constantly? Did he torture me daily?

He only beat me twice in my course of being Kaliningrad. He had only raped me once and that was due to the irrational behavior of his troops. And not once had he tortured me. But I couldn't answer any of Spain's questions because it's what Russia wanted. He wanted people to believe he was a crazed psychopath because he played by the rule of fear.

At first I had been confused, expecting the worst, but I soon found out that he was a nicer man than he let on. He had a cold side, sure, I would be correct in saying that I was colder. But he had a warm side too that I had only seen once. I snap to attention as my brother starts tapping on the table. "We can't start yet. Russia isn't here." He mutters to himself under his breath. Apparently other nations were noticing too, looking around in puzzlement as America stood up to start the meeting.

But everyone seems to just blow it off, and halfway through the meeting my brother seemed to let it go as well. But there were three other than myself who looked worried. The three Baltic States kept looking at the empty chair in the room and my gaze locks on the chair as well. Silently I stand up and push in my chair, right in the middle of France's eight minutes, and walk out the meeting room door. Pulling out my phone I dial Russia's number and wait for him to pick up.

**Russia's POV**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Whoever was calling was persistent but I wasn't about to get up. Today I was just going to sit in my house, alone except for a barely touched bottle of vodka, and look at my favorite photograph. It was the only one with Prussia smiling in it. It was one of the only ones I had of Prussia actually. Despite his outward attitude he didn't really like pictures.

And there goes the phone again. Maybe I should just smash it to pieces. I draw my knees up from my spot next to my bed, faced away from my open door, and put my head down. "I'm sorry Prussia. I should have told you how I felt. Maybe you would have never left."

**Prussia's POV**

Slamming my phone closed in agitation for the umpteenth time, I decide to just toss it in the back of the car. Reaching into my pocket I make sure I have the box. A small little music box Russia had given me to remember him by when I had left his house. I took it with me everywhere.

I reach the airport in no time and swap my ticket back to Berlin for a ticket to Moscow. Laughing to myself I think of how stupid I was acting. Traveling all the way to Russia with no luggage and completely on a whim too. Looking at my phone that I had retrieved from the back of my car I realize it was a few hours flight. Oh well, Russia was worth it.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Due to the fact that Russia made shitty cars I decided it was probably best to just walk there since Russia only lived a bit outside of Moscow just like how I lived just a bit outside of Berlin. A country always lived close to its heart. Since it was summer it wasn't as cold as it could have been. After forty minutes I drag myself out of Moscow and start heading up a small hill covered in sunflowers.

As an afterthought I decided it would probably be a nice idea to pick some for him, seeing as he liked them so much. I pluck thirteen, my favorite number and because Russia didn't like evens, and continue on my way, out of sight from the roads. It was probably a fifteen minute walk from here.

**Russia's POV**

It was so quiet. But I liked it that way. Not because I found silence enjoyable but because it fit. Since I was the only one living here it stood to reason that there were no sounds. By now I had gone through my bottle of vodka. I never seemed to have enough though. I could never get drunk enough to get Prussia out of my mind. But the alcohol did like to play tricks on my mind. Like right now, the vodka must have had an effect because the sound of music was drifting up the stairs.

But as it got closer it stopped. The sound of a crank makes me open my eyes and look to the doorway behind me to see a white haired German holding a small, silver box. He stared at it intently as he slowly cranked it, no emotion on his face. Since Prussia didn't phase out of my vision I realized he was actually there, standing in my doorway.

Pulling myself up I bring myself to a relaxed standing position and Prussia slowly looks up. He gently places the now wound music box on my dresser and walks across my room on feet silent like a cat's. He offers me a bouquet of Sunflowers then holds out his hand. "I love this song but I rarely have anyone to dance with. Would you do me the honor of being my partner?" I pull the sunflowers out of his hands and place them on the bed.

He rests one of his hands on my shoulder and grabs one of my own with his other hand. I rest my empty hand on his waist and we start to dance. Luckily I remember the steps from when he taught me the first time all those years ago.

"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December"

His voice is hushed and whispered as he trails it along with the music.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December."

Here he stopped and the corners of his mouth tilted up in a smile, his eyes closed. The music shuts off but his hold doesn't loosen and after a pause he continues to sing.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

He trails off then looks up at me.

**Prussia's POV**

I was so close. If only I was a little bit taller than it would be simple to just reach up and… I let my thoughts trail away. Of course Russia didn't feel the same way for me as I did him. But I tilt my face up anyway to stare at him. He doesn't let go as I loosen my grip. Instead he pulled me in closer. Slowly he leans down and rests his forehead on mine. So… did he feel the same way?

Just as I start to close my eyes and lean in a little closer my phone goes off. We stand frozen in place as I let out a sigh of annoyance. I slide my hand off Russia's shoulder and reach into my pocket then toss my phone back towards the door. Obviously this maneuver was funny since Russia's forehead slipped off of mine as he laughed.

He pulls away and sits on the edge of his bed, picking up one of the flowers as he did so. "Didn't see you at the meeting today." I say as I rest my weight on one leg. My phone goes off again and I shoot it a glare.

"I was… preoccupied." He says quietly and looks down. "Prussia, do you want to know a secret?"

I sit on the floor by his knees. "Okay." I say after a bit.

"I love you." My heart slams upward and I rest my head on his knees.

"Funny, because I love you to." Russia looks down at me with his amethyst eyes and slowly smiles at my response. "Can we kiss now before the persistent bastard calls back again?"

He chuckles and pulls me up by my shoulders, kissing me lightly. As he pulls away I push upward and press another kiss on his lips, making it longer.

**Russia's POV**

Even as Prussia kissed me I still couldn't believe he wanted me. Especially after what happened the first day he had stayed in this house. I cringe at the memory. It was my least favorite. As Prussia pulls away to breathe I look away. "I-I can't. You're supposed to hate me." After a few seconds Prussia stands up and I expect him to just walk away, ending our relationship before it began. Instead he shoves my chest roughly, sending me backwards and sits on my chest, fingers locking behind my head.

"Don't confuse me for my people. Yes, my people hate you, despise you, wished from the bottom of their hearts you didn't exist. But even though we are countries we are still people with the freedom of thought and choice. And I've set my mind on you, probably making half the people of Berlin think you're not so bad, and I'm not going to settle for anyone else." As he speaks he lowers his face close to mine, his hair tickling my nose and cheeks.

"But what about the first day you were under my control?"

"Do you expect me to hate you for something you could not control? I know what it's like, to not be able to control your actions due to your military. And I know what it's like to be blamed for all that." He replies. "It doesn't matter to me what you did then, it doesn't matter to me what you did two hundred years ago."

Sitting up I wrap my arms around his waist tightly and bury my face into his shoulder. His hand holds the back of my head while the other one grasps my shoulder. "You're going to be at the next meeting even if I have to drag you there myself." He whispers into my ear and I chuckle.

"Alright." I whisper back. "Alright."

**A/N**

**Short one shot is short. I guess I could always turn it into a two shot if I wanted with a smutty second chapter. I guess I let you, the readers, decide on that one. I actually like this one unlike my last one shot.**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Ciao!~**


End file.
